Sora's Group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead Escape Thanks to the Monstars/Saving Leomon
(At Canterlot’s entrance, the villains hid themselves in their wagons, waiting to strike at their cue. At the lead wagon, the cloaked Myotismon’s group, riding on horses, rode next to Haruhiko’s group, seated in front of the lead wagon. Even Ganon snuck near a familiar spot where Excalibur was discovered ten years ago and hid there, waiting to attack. At the gates, Hiroaki and Nancy noticed the wagon train heading their way and turned to their fellow knights) Hiroaki: Wagons approaching, everyone! Nancy: Go check! (Back at the wagon train, Myotismon’s group turned to Haruhiko’s group with evil smirks) Myotismon: (Whispering) Remember, don’t lose any heads. (Haruhiko’s group, feeling uneasy on what Myotismon just said, turned in concern to the inside of the lead wagon, and saw Piedmon and Pinstripe pointing their sword and tommy gun at the angry struggling hostages, still bound and gagged, while Devimon held them as the servants got concerned silently. At the front, Haruhiko’s group quickly turned away in concern and resumed their forced role. Then at the gates, Hiroaki, Nancy, and the knights approached the lead wagon and noticed Haruhiko’s group) Nancy: Hi, guys! Hiroaki: You’ve come for a visit with some mysterious guests? Nancy: And where’s Toshiko at? (Reluctant to lie, Haruhiko’s group had no choice) Haruhiko: Well, Toshiko’s back home sick. Satoe: And yes, we’re visiting with some mysterious guests. Yuuko: Go tell King Leomon to meet us at the Round Table Chamber. Hiroaki, Nancy, and knights: Understood. (Then with that, they entered and opened the drawbridge, letting the wagon train in. Inside his chambers, Leomon and Ogremon were sitting around, reading when Wizardmon comes in) Wizardmon: Ogremon, you’re majesty! Leomon: What’s going on? Ogremon: What is it? Wizardmon: Haruhiko’s group is paying us a visit with mysterious guests. Leomon and Ogremon: A visit with mysterious guests? Ogremon: I'm okay with Haruhiko's group coming, but why would the knights let the mysterious guests in? Leomon: I’ll go check with you and the knights. (Suddenly, they heard knocking at the window. They turned and saw Team Excalibur floating there thanks to Silver’s powers and they hurry over there. At the courtyard, the wagon train slowly approached the steps leading to the entrance of the castle) Myotismon’s group: (Whispering) Steady…. (Back in Leomon’s chambers, all was already explained, from Team Excalibur’s discovery of Ganon’s AKA Ganondorf’s origin to what Haruhiko’s group is doing coming to Canterlot. They are now preparing to fire the Monstars at the lead wagon secretly with Silver and Randall’s help) Leomon: Thank you for warning us. Team Excalibur: Don’t mention it. (Then after Randall turned the Monstars invisible by clinging onto them, Silver used his powers to aim them towards the lead wagon) Leomon: (Whispering) Steady…. (Then on the right timing, Silver fired the invisible Randall and Monstars right into the lead wagon, catching Pinstripe, Piedmon, Devimon, and the hostages by surprise. Then after turning visible, Randall and the Monstars subdued the three villains, snatched Piedmon’s knives, and knocked the three villains through the lead wagon’s floor, making them dangle at the ground, much to their anger and annoyance) Pinstripe: Why, you…! (While Bupkus held the three villains down, Randall and the other Monstars proceeded to ungag their rescued hostages) Rescued hostages: Thanks! (Then while Pound destroyed the cage, freeing the servants, Randall, Nawt, Bang, and Blanko proceeded to cut their rescued friends free, untying them in the process. Outside, everyone saw what happened and unaware at first, watched the lead wagon in calm confusion) Nancy: What was that? (Then Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead, all untied and ungagged, emerged from the wagon along with Randall and the Monstars and the servants, now out of their cage completely) Team Excalibur: It’s an attack! (Despite the expose, Myotismon’s group, throwing their cloaks off, and their army then proceeded to invade Canterlot and fighting the knights, even with a recovered Pinstripe, Devimon, and Piedmon joining in. While Team Excalibur exited the castle with Ogremon and Wizardmon, they noticed their other comrades, Haruhiko’s group, the normal servants, and even Hiroaki and Nancy meet up and met up with them. Huey, Dewey, and Louie meanwhile went to grab the tapestry from the remains of the lead wagon when they noticed a familiar tart-like cake with a chunk bitten off. Back with Team Excalibur, all was explained as well) Susumu: Then we’ll help fix the tapestry with you, Sora! Sora: Thanks! (They rush over to the lead wagon remains, and oddly enough, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were not there anymore. They then grabbed the tapestry carefully and laid it on the ground. Suddenly, Ripper appeared, laughing crazily and jumped around, trying to intervene. Finally having enough, Leatherhead grabbed Ripper by his neck) Leatherhead: Like you said before…. (Mockingly) ''I’m not touching you. ''(Ripper gulps. Then he throws Ripper into a nearby stable full of horse manure) Leatherhead: That’s for pulling my snout, ya betcha! (Suddenly, the Komodo Brothers approach, Arabian swords ready) Komodo Joe: You better not pull any tricks on us! Moe: Yeah! Beg for your lives! (Nervous at first, Fungus then got determined along with Mike’s group) Fungus: Oh, we’ll beg alright. Beg for you…. To face your fears. (The Komodo Brothers got confused. Then Sulley roared in their faces, scaring them away. Sulley chuckled) Sulley: Serves you right! (Suddenly, Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the army approached, weapons ready) Koala: That roar may have worked on those wimps, but not us! Puppetmon: (Mockingly) And where are your widdle duckies? (Realizing Huey, Dewey, and Louie are missing, the heroes looked around in concern) TK: Huey, Dewey, and Louie are gone! (Pinstripe prepared to shoot them) Pinstripe: And so are you! (Suddenly, Ripper and the Komodo Brothers ran back to them with a panicked look, interrupting them) Ripper and Komodo Brothers: Run! Pinstripe: (Annoyed) Now what? Ripper and Komodo Brothers: W-W-W-W-W…! Arukenimon: Spit it out! (Ripper and the Komodo Brothers finally screamed it out) Ripper and Komodo Brothers: A giant wolf-bear! (Confused, they turned and saw along with the heroes a huge shadow of a giant wolf-bear. Suddenly, the bumbling villains ran away in fear) Piedmon: Idiots, stop! (Suddenly, the shadow threw a huge barrel full of wine at them, knocking them away. The heroes turned and saw the shadow approach, and then they see that their giant wolf-bear savior was actually three wolf-bear cubs, each wearing three familiar hats. Soon the heroes realized in shock) Sonic: Oh, man! Shadow: Huey, Dewey, and Louie ate the magic tart-like cake. Applejack: Why would you do that?! (The cubs, now revealed to be a transformed Huey, Dewey, and Louie, explained away, making San translate them) San: To surprise attack the enemy? (Huey, Dewey, and Louie nods with groans. Then the heroes gave in in annoyance) San: Alright. Ashitaka: And you better change back along with Toshiko by the fifth sunrise. (Huey, Dewey, and Louie agreed. With Leomon, he ran outside to the stone in case the enemy comes and he’ll find a way to restore Excalibur. Suddenly, Myotismon’s group jumped in front of him) Leomon: You again! (He grabs a spear nearby, despite his bandaged arm, making Myotismon's group smirk evilly at this) Cortex: (Laughs evilly a bit) How Stone Age of you to wield a spear. Vanitas: In fact, a great king should wield something regal…. (He exposes his blade-hand) Myotismon’s group: Like Excalibur. (Angered, Leomon started to attack when Hunter J parried the attack with her gauntlet and kicked him down, much to the good guys’ concern, who just noticed. As Leomon struggled to get up, Myotismon grabbed him with his Crimson Lightning) Myotismon: We shall kill whoever comes to the rescue first! Mephiles: That’ll make you pests if you interfere! Infinite: Like ants. (Then the good guys charged at them but Mephiles threw a smoke pellet down, stopping them. Then the smoke cleared, and Myotismon’s group and Leomon are gone. They looked around and then saw Myotismon’s group taking Leomon captive towards the Round Table Chamber. They charge, but Infinite blasted his blasts at them, making them stop. Then the villains slammed the door closed, locking it to make the heroes unable to save their king. Determination kicking in, Team Excalibur looked at each other) Matt: Sora? Sora: Yeah? Matt: You and your group stay and fix the tapestry. You need it to break the spell over Toshiko and the boys on time. (Realizing, Sora’s group understood) Sora’s group: Okay. Gomamon: Hurry and save King Leomon! (Then with that, Team Excalibur, except Sora’s group, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, followed Matt’s group to a secret tunnel beneath the stables in the form of the catacombs, which Sora’s group, Huey, Dewey, and Louie thankfully saw before working on fixing the tapestry with Haruhiko's group. Down below, Mike spoke up) Mike: You know the way? (Toshiko groaned in question hopefully) Matt’s group: Yes. Matt: Follow us. (Then with that, they ran through the catacombs) Coming up: Sora’s group, after fixing the tapestry, catches up with Team Excalibur, just when they were on the verge of losing because of Toshiko’s beast behavior mode kicking in and back again. Then they try to lure Vanitas to the stone to restore Excalibur and break the potion’s spell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies